Mi Puerto Seguro
by eLeNa.cullen.masen
Summary: Bella es novia de Jacob, pero Jake la maltrata, aunque nunca le habia pegado. un dia Bella sufre de amor a primera vista con su vecino, el cual esta dispuesto a ayudarla a alejarse de Jacob. ¿pero que pasa si Jacob de verdad decide ponerse violento y alejarlos a toda costa?


Estaba de paseo por las calles de chicago de la mano de mi actual novio, Jacob. Él era dulce, atractivo, simpático... era genial.

El siempre me hacia reír.

Nos sentamos en una banca en la acera.

- ¿que harás hoy en la noche?-me pregunto después de un momento.

-nada del otro mundo ¿por qué?

- ¿te molestaría si fuera hoy a tu casa?-sonrió.

-no... por supuesto que puedes ir-rode los ojos.

Me devolvio la sonrisa.

Seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia.

Voltee un momento y.. Juro que vi un angel.

Alto, musculoso... Una sonrisa de lado. Cabellos que se veian rebeldes y a la vez tan suaves, los cuales te llamaban a tocarlos. Unos ojos verdes pronfundos que te hacian creer estar viendo un par de esmeraldas.

Pecho fuerte igual que sus brazos, los cuales te hacian sonar con ser abrazada por ellos.

Baje la mirada cuando me di cuenta que me le habia quedado mirando como una idiota.

-Bella, estas bien?-me pregunto Jacob al ver que me habia ruborisado furiosamente.

-si, estoy bien-le sonrei.

Volvi a mirar a aquel chico. Me estaba mirando con esa sonrisa de lado que calentaba hasta a la reina del hielo.

Senti como el rubor volvia a mis mejillas.

-te llevare a tu casa, se esta haciendo tarde-dijo Jacob mientras miraba el cielo.

Asenti mientras nos dirigiamos a su auto.

En el camino solo pensaba en aquel dios griego de ojos verdes.

Llegue a mi departamento donde vivia junto con mi padre y me despedi de Jacob.

Me deje caer en el sofa mas cercano. Al poco tiempo me quede dormida.

-Bella...-me desperto Charlie, mi padre- podrias llevarle esto al nuevo vecino-dijo mientras señalaba un torta de chocolate protegida por una bandeja.

-de acuerdo-dijo mientras me levantaba y tomaba la bandeja.

-su departamento es el de al lado-me indico.

Asenti mientas salia de la casa.

Toque el timbre 2 veces.

Mire el suelo mientras escuchaba pasos acercarse a la puerta.

-hey-me saludo..

Subi la mirada y... Era el.

El chico que vi en la tarde.

-amm... Yo... -empece a balbuciar- te traje este regalo de bienvenida-dije mientras miraba la torta.

-gracias-dijo mientras la tomaba-quieres pasar?-me ofrecio mientras me sonreia de lado.

Lo pense por un minuto... Jacob llegaria en unas horas. Por dios, Bella... No haras nada malo. Pense.

-claro-dije mientras entraba.

-por sierto... Soy Edward, Edward Cullen...-se presento.

-soy Isabella Swan... Pero dime Bella.-le sonrei.

Me indico que podía tomar asiento.

-y...Bella, el chico con el que estabas hoy es tu novio?-pregunto sentándose a mi lado, peligrosamente cerca.

-yo...-lo pensé por unos minutos.-si, lo es.

-ah-fue todo lo que dijo. luego cambio de tema-quieres un pedazo de la torta y ver una película.-volviio a sonreir.

-si, estaría bien

Se dirigio a la cocina para luego traer con el dos platos con torta.

-y dime Bella... Cuanto tiempo llevas con tu novio?-pregunto mientras comia un pedaso de su torta.

-1 año...-lo dije como si no importara mucho.

-mmmmm... Y... Te sientes segura con el?-me miro cauteloso.

La verdad era que Jacob habia estado insistiendo en... En tener sexo.

Yo aun no estaba segura sobre si estaba lista o no para perder mi virginidad.

Por eso habiamos tenido varias peleas.

Una ves... Jacob casi me golpea.

Casi. No lo hiso.

Pero estuvo apunto de hacerlo.

Yo no me sentia segura con el desde aquella ves.

Me sentia como aquellas mujeres que son golpeadas pero que igual sigen estando con aquel hombre.

-no.-murmure.

-porque?-se acerco mas a mi.

-ya Jake no me... Inspira confianza.-respire profunfo- porque te estoy hablando de esto?-volvi a la realidad.-olvidalo. Espero que te haya gustado la torta.

-no deberias estar con el si no te inspira confianza-se me acerco tanto que sentia su aliento en mi boca.

Luego hise algo que no se de donde saque hacerlo... Lo bese.

Lo bese con ganas... El me devolvio el beso con desesperacion.

De la nada yo estaba sentada a horcadas sobre el. Quitandole su camisa.

Cuando sus labios empesaron a recorrer mi cuello mi mente volvio a funcionar.

-espera!, espera!-jadee mientras me separaba de el.

-que pasa?-pregunto.

-yo... Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego.

-lo siento. Fui un idiota, me deje llevar.-se disculpo.

-no tranquilo. Yo no lo siento.- luego me fui.

Siimplemente sali de su casa.

Suspire tratando de olvidar ese pequeño momento de locura.

Cuando iba entrando a casa... Jake llego.

-Belly, mi vida-me abraso- preferi venir antes... Te nesecitaba.

-aja.

No le preste atencion.

Solo abri la puerta y entramos.

Se sento a mi lado en el sofa mientras yo encendia la tv. Charlie estaba durmiendo ya.

-porque hueles a colonia de hombre?-me pregunto serio.

Oh, no. El olor de Edward se habia impregnado en mi ropa.

-respondeme-gruño.

-fui a llevarle una torta a mi nuevo vecino y... Me abrazo en agradecimiento y supongo que su colonia se pego a mi camisa.-explique algo nerviosa... No queria que se pusiera violento.

-mmmm... Bien.-volvio a poner su brazo sobre mis hombro y beso mi frente.

Yo ya no sentia amor por Jake... El era genial, apuesto y todo eso... Pero en mi interior sabia que corria peligro con el.

El podia ser violento si se lo proponia.

Comenzo a besarme el cuello.

Y me monto en sus piernas con rudeza.

-¡jake!, detente-le pedi mientras me separaba de el.

-¡Bella!, Por dios. ¿Que te pasa?-se molesto.-acaso no te quieres acostar conmigo.

-aun no estoy lista!..-le grite. No me importaba si charlie escuchaba.

-¿y cuando lo estaras?.-grito tambien.

- no lo se... Tal vez tu no eres el indicado y ya-apenas dije esas palabras me arrepenti.

-¿que? ¿Que insinuas bella? ¿Que no me amas?...-se levanto.

-calmate, Jake.-le pedi seria mientras caminaba un poco hacia atras.

-¿no me amas?-grito.- ¿entonses porque estas conmigo?

-jake yo no dije eso...

-¿y? Lo insinuaste-se posisiono muy cerca de mi.

-Jake...

Me agarro el cabello y me forzo a besarlo.

-dijiste que no me ibas a hacer daño-le grite mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.-lo prometiste.

-¿y? Bella, por dios. Te escuchas como una zorra,-grito mas fuerte en mi cara. Rogaba porque Charlie no se despertara.

-jacob detente-lloriquee. Logre empujarlo y alejarme hasta la esquina. El camino hacia mi, ahora con una exprecion mas relajada, se agacho, y me dio una mirada de disculpa.

-bella... Lo siento-ahora me hablaba de forma suave-es que me da rabia cuando hablas asi... Y ya estaba molesto por lo del olor en tu blusa. Perdoname... De verdad.-acaricio suavemente mi mejilla, y me dio un tierno beso en ella-lo lamento mucho.

Asenti.

Me estrecho contra el.

Despues de un rato de ver tv el decidio que era hora de irse.

Me dio un suave beso de despedida.

Suspire y me deje caer en el pasillo.

Puse escuchar como la puerta de en frente se abria, también a mi nuevo vecino suspirar, pude sentirlo viéndome un gran rato, mientras yo solo miraba al piso eserando que el se fuera de un momento a otro.

-¿por eso es que no confias en el?-escuche su voz, al mirar hacia en frente, pude verlo, con su cabello revuelto. Vestido con su pantalón de pijama solamente.

-¿de que hablas?

-desde aqui escuchaba los gritos.

Estaba en su puerta mirandome con ojos frios, se acerco y se sento a mi lado.

-no tienes porque aguantarlo.

-no... Yo... Lo se... Es que, no quiero que, si lo dejo, me vaya a golpear y hacer daño.

-Bella.. -suspiro-asi que eres virgen y el trata de obligarte a que te acuestes con el...

-mas o menos.

-tu estabas dispuesta a acostarte conmigo hace unas horas-me sonrio de lado.

-es diferente.

Se acerco a mi mas de lo devido.

-mmmmmmm... Sabes... Besas muy bien...

-gracias-dije como si me felicitara por la ropa.

Sus labios rosaron los mios, solo un poco.

Se que debia apartarme pero, no podía, Algo en el no me dejaba alejarme.

-Edward- suspire-no se porque permito que me beses.

-porque tu también quieres esto-me susurro.-yo te ayudare a dejarlo, el no te hará daño.

-si, lo hara.

-siento algo por ti, Bella… con solo verte me tienes en tus manos-gimio mientras acariciaba mi estomago.

-yo también ciento algo por ti…-le sonreí-en ti si confio… quizás es por eso que estuve tan decidida a… dejar que tu me desvirgaras.

-aun estas decidida a dejar que lo haga?-me pregunto serio.

-supongo que si.

Sonrio.

-pues… ven a mi departamento.

-no puedo.

-porque?-me miro como si estuviera loca.

-porque… si Jake se entera de que… estuve contigo. Me hará daño de verdad. Él solo me grita y alza la mano… pero nunca me ha pegado. Si se entera lo hará. No solo eso. Te aseguro que terminare en un hospital.-le explique.

-el no te hará nada. No mientras yo este.

-apenas me estas conociendo. ¿Cómo puedes estar dispuesto a defenderme?.

-no lo se. Cuando te veo asi. Indefensa. Siento que debo protegerte. Es un sentimiento extraño.-me sonrio.

-quieres protegerme… aparte de llevarme a tu cama-bromee.

Se rio entre dientes.

-sabes… ya debo entrar… seguro los gritos despertaron a mi padre.-le sonreí mientras me levantaba.

-no-me agarro de la mano-ven a mi departamento… por favor-se levanto conmigo

-ya te dije que no puedo-insisti… no quería problemas con Jacob.

-no para tener sexo… solo para… conocernos mejor. Ya sabes, charlar sobre nosotros… cosas asi.

-mmmmm-lo pensé por un minuto. No me haría nada malo.-de acuerdo… pero solo charlar eh.-me sonrio ampliamente.

**lo escribi hace como un año o maaas. y hoy me decidi a subirlo. avisenme si quieren que lo continue.**


End file.
